


Семь переменных в уравнении Бога

by Roman_Ou



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystery, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roman_Ou/pseuds/Roman_Ou
Summary: Для жителей одного из домов в Сан-Франциско реальность распалась на несколько возможных вероятностей. Связано ли это с тем, что в городе последнее время творятся странные события? Всё возможно...---Мистический детективный триллер, который отвечает на вопрос "играет ли Бог в кости?".





	1. Пролог

Медленной походкой Мириам шла по тротуару. Сегодня она могла наконец позволить себе отдохнуть в свой законный выходной, и ей совершенно некуда было спешить.

«Если только мисс Адлер не позвонит и не обрадует меня, — она готова была улыбаться как сумасшедшая. — Но я уверена, что она мне позвонит! Я точно смогла пройти их глупый отбор».

Последнюю неделю Мириам чуть ли не летала от счастья. Она наконец нашла отличную квартиру на западе Сан-Франциско, которая не только была ей по карману, но еще и имела рядом замечательный сад и беседку, ради которой она готова была умереть. Ну или убить любого, кто станет на пути такого замечательного варианта.

Так что дни, когда ей приходится мотаться на работу из Беркли в Сан-Франциско, скоро будут сочтены.

Правда, была одна маленькая трудность на пути к покупке божественной квартиры.

«Никогда еще не встречала такого, чтоб кандидатуру покупателя квартиры в доме-кондоминиуме должны были одобрить все жильцы без исключения…» — Мириам остановилась у витрины своей любимой кофейни.

Высматривая сквозь окна свободные места, она поправила челку и направилась ко входу. Открыв дверь, она впорхнула внутрь и поправила вечно сползающую бретельку своего желтого сарафана.

За прилавком, как обычно, стояла слегка скучающая девушка-панк. Голубые волосы, темные тени под глазами и куча кожаных браслетов — баристе очень повезло, что она работает не в старбаксе, иначе её заставили бы привести себя в порядок.

При виде Мириам девушка-панк ожила.

— Привет! Мне, пожалуйста, макиато с палочкой корицы и маффин с ежевикой, — прощебетала Мириам.

— Хорошо. Ваше имя? — бесцветным голосом спросила бариста.

— Принцесса Лея.

Девушка-панк уставилась отсутствующим взглядом на Мириам.

— С вас три двадцать пять.

— Да, сейчас, — Мириам покопалась в кошельке и выудила из него пять баксов. — Вот, сдачи не надо.

Получив деньги за заказ, бариста отчалила к кофемашине и занялась своей работой.

«Черт, моё любимое место занято», — посмотрела Мириам на круговой потертый диванчик у окна. На дальней стороне сидели две девушки и о чем-то болтали.

Затолкав кошелек в свою сумочку, Мириам стала рассматривать посетителей. За одним из столов сидел чертовски красивый рыжий мужчина. Она с восхищением рассматривала накачанного красавчика, который неспешно попивал свое кофе.

Тот заметил, что на него смотрят, и повернулся в сторону Мириам. Слегка улыбнувшись, рыжий «мистер Олимпия» не без стеснения окинул ее фигурку в желтом сарафане.

— Макиато готово, — монотонно проговорила бариста.

— Ох, да. Спасибо, — повернувшись, Мириам забрала свой заказ.

Когда она повернулась обратно, «мистер Олимпия» уже говорил по телефону.

«Вот черт…» — немного расстроилась Мириам.

Через секунду рыжий мужчина заулыбался в трубку и поднялся со своего места. Взяв стаканчик со стола, он направился к выходу и был таков.

Немного помявшись у стойки, Мириам решила, что она не особо горит желанием сидеть за освободившимся столиком у выхода, где стоят неудобные стулья. Поэтому, повернувшись направо, она пошла к круговому диванчику.

— Девочки, у вас тут можно сесть? — спросила Мириам двух девиц.

— Конечно, падай, — отозвалась бойкого вида брюнетка.

Поставив кофе и маффин на стол, Мириам достала мобильный телефон из сумочки. Уж чего она точно не хотела, так это случайно пропустить звонок от мисс Адлер.

«Ни пропущенных, ни смс», — проверив телефон, она положила его на стол недалеко от себя.

— Мне её так жалко, — тихим голосом сказала вторая девушка. — Ведь Эллисон не только отца лишилась, а теперь еще и тетки с дедом. Все это… Так печально…

— Да-а-а-а. Это просто бздец полный, — ответила бойкая брюнетка. — Мне брат когда все рассказал — я не поверила! Думала, херню мне какую-то вешает на уши.

— И это все случилось с людьми, которых мы знаем… — отозвалась «девушка №2», как её окрестила Мириам. — Ну, в смысле… Ты-то семейку Эллисон, конечно, не знаешь… И как оказалось, слава богу.

— Только большая часть дерьма вылилась на парня моего брата. Я тебе говорю, я думала, что Дерек меня разводит, пока по ящику не начали трепаться о всем том пиздеце, который произошел в Вайоминге. Такое впечатление, что в этой стране все с ума посходили!

— Точно! Стоит только вспомнить ту недавнюю историю с парнем, который...

Взяв телефон в руки, Мириам открыла фотографии квартиры. Перелистывая их она была готова плакать от отчаяния. Она так сильно хотела там жить, что ни о чем думать последние сутки вообще не могла.

«Ар-р-р-р! Ну давайте, соглашайтесь на меня! Я вам такое резюме составила, прямо патокой и сахаром себя обмазала», — прихлебывала кофе Мириам.

Мисс Адлер предупредила её, что сегодня днем будет собрание жильцов, на котором они будут обговаривать кандидатуры нескольких людей. И что как только будут известны результаты, то Мириам позвонят.

Оторвавшись ненадолго от телефона, она уставилась на улицу сквозь окно. Ожидание начинало её нервировать.

Мобильный телефон, оставшийся на столе без присмотра, завибрировал. На экране высветился номер мисс Адлер.

Дрожащей рукой Мириам подняла трубку:

— Да! Слушаю вас, мисс Адлер.


	2. Глава 1. Временнáя линия "d": Рэй

31 августа, суббота

— Ты сможешь всех убедить! Они тебе все по зубам, — убеждал себя Рэй, стоя перед зеркалом в своей ванной.

Держась руками за раковину, он пытался рассмотреть в собственных глазах хоть каплю уверенности. К сожалению, все, что он видел, — отчаяние и ужас; ведь он был уверен на сто процентов, что даже если ему удастся убедить почти всех, то все равно останется миссис Макгафски. А уж эту старую гарпию ему не сломить.

— Карэн, слушай меня внимательно! — приосанился мужчина перед зеркалом и уперся руками в свои бока. — Ты согласишься со мной! Ведь я глава ассоциации владельцев квартир. Так что я главнее тебя!

Уверенным взглядом, Рэй окинул свою фигуру в зеркале. Грозный внешний вид явно портило пятно от горчицы на белой футболке.

— Да ёб твою ж… — сдулся он. Закинув руки за спину, Рэй стянул с себя футболку. Кинув грязную вещь в корзину, он повернулся обратно к зеркалу.

«Хм… Что-то я в последнее время немного потолстел», — Рэй окинул взглядом свою фигуру. В зеркале отражался немного уставший тридцатилетний мужчина. Его сложно было назвать качком, но однозначно можно было назвать спортивным.

Потеребив левой рукой черноволосую шевелюру, Рэй нахмурился:

— Слушай сюда, Карэн! Ты просто заноза в моей заднице! И я знаю, что я не главнее тебя, но… Если бы ты и чета Бэйкеров еще в прошлом году согласились пересмотреть договор, то ничего такого бы не было! Мисс Адлер давно бы продала свою квартиру, и все были бы счастливы. И под «все» я в первую очередь подразумеваю себя!

Еще года три тому назад, когда Рэй покупал квартиру в этом доме, он искренне радовался. И ведь было чему. Этот дом обладал всеми преимуществами кондоминиума, но также и имел некоторые черты кооперативного управления. В частности, жильцы должны были давать свое одобрение тем кандидатурам, кому хотят продать квартиры.

Получалось, что несмотря на то, что жилплощадь принадлежала каждому из жителей на исключительных правах, продать свою квартиру абы кому все равно было нельзя. Это давало неимоверные возможности жильцам — они могли контролировать контингент, который хотел бы заселиться в дом.

Сейчас же это достоинство превратилось в громадный минус, от которого не избавиться и не обойти.

Вздохнув, Рэй включил кран и ополоснул лицо водой. Ему следует быть бодрым и убедительным в ближайшие пару часов.

Вытерев лицо полотенцем, он вышел из ванной и потушил свет. Пройдя по громадной комнате, которая была основным залом, совмещенным с кухней, он завернул за стол и направился в спальню.

Вытянув одну из полок в шкафу, он достал зеленого цвета футболку и надел её. Вернувшись в зал, он подошел к тумбочке, которая стояла у большого дивана. Покопавшись немного, Рэй вытянул несколько листков А4, на которых были напечатаны сведения о людях, которым мисс Адлер готова была продать свою квартиру.

Подняв с пола пару карандашей и книг, которые упали с тумбочки, Рей швырнул их на диван. Времени и желания раскладывать все по местам у него не было.

Взяв блокнот и ручку, которые валялись на столе в кухне, Рэй уже хотел было направиться к входной двери, когда его посетила одна маленькая мысль.

«А может, немного коньяка для смелости? — спросил он сам себя. — Вряд ли, конечно, поможет, но станет легче уж так точно…»

Немного постояв у холодильника, Рэй пришел к заключению, что лучше-таки не дышать алкоголем на соседей во время собрания. Потоптавшись на месте, он подхватил ключи со стола и выскочил за дверь из квартиры.

Запирая замок, Рэй поправил разболтавшуюся металлическую цифру семь на двери.

«Стоит подкрутить шуруп потом, когда вернусь», — сделал мысленную заметку Рэй.

За его спиной раздался хлопок двери. Обернувшись, он встретился взглядом со своим соседом.

— О-о-о… Добрый день, Рэй, — мягко улыбнулся сосед.

— Привет, Питер, — кивнул Рэй лысому сорокапятилетнему мужчине. Сосед выглядел явно уставшим и потрепанным жизнью, что было совсем не удивительно, учитывая его работу. — Как дела?

— О, да как обычно, — запирал свою дверь Питер. — На работе постоянно хочется плакать и забиваться в самый дальний угол, а после работы хочется обратно вернуться в этот ужас.

— Хэх, — крякнул Рэй. — Как я тебя понимаю. Люблю и ненавижу свою работу. Почти каждый день.

Затолкав ключи в карман, Рэй покрепче обхватил листки и блокнот.

— Это у тебя «досье» на кандидатов? — обернувшись, Питер заметил листки в руках Рэя. — И сколько на этот раз? Надеюсь, ты меня обрадуешь и их будет немного.

— Тебе повезло, — Рэй направился к лестнице на второй этаж. Питер последовал за ним. — В этот раз только двое.

— Отлично. Я надеюсь, мы сегодня быстро закончим, а то у меня еще LiS2 не пройдена до конца…

— Пф… Ты играешь в это? — удивился Рэй, шагая по ступенькам наверх. — Я думал, тебе на работе должно и так хватать драм, слез и соплей.

— Ну… Мне нравятся такие игры, так что отстань, — хохотнул Питер.

— Окей. Я понял, твой криптонит — это слезливые истории.

— Угу.

Мужчины подошли к двери, на которой была прикреплена табличка с номером квартиры 12/13. Потянувшись к звонку, Рэй нажал на кнопку. Внутри квартиры послышалась трель и шуршание шагов.

Через несколько секунд дверь широко распахнулась. Перед мужчинами стояла улыбчивая блондинка, одетая в просторную белую футболку и мятые красные шорты до колен, которые явно были ей не по размеру.

— А я уже хотела за вами гончих посылать! — блондинка неодобрительно махнула волосами, собранными в хвостик.

— И кого бы ты послала, Кристин? — поинтересовался Рэй.

— Миссис Макгафски, конечно, — хищно улыбнулась та, отступая от двери и пропуская мужчин внутрь квартиры.

Рэй, закатив глаза, прошел в коридор. Кивнув головой, Питер последовал следом.

— Это Питер и Рэй пришли? — раздался зычный женский голос из глубины квартиры.

— Да, — крикнула Кристин.

— Бог мой, сбавь децибелы, — прошипел Рэй и показательно потрепал указательным пальцем ушную раковину. — Так и оглохнуть недолго.

— Если ты за несколько лет не оглох от меня, то и теперь ничего не станется, — парировала она.

Подталкивая руками в спину, Кристин отбуксировала мужчин в большую гостиную, где уже сидели несколько человек.

В самый угол большого дивана забился муж блондинки — Аарон. Поедая в промышленных масштабах печенье, приготовленное хозяйкой этой квартиры, он кивнул головой гостям.

В некотором отдалении от него на диване дремал дед лет семидесяти. К его ноге была приставлена трость, которая грозила упасть на пол. Сам же дедок сидел, откинув голову на спинку дивана, и мирно посапывал, слегка приоткрыв рот.

Напротив дивана, через кофейный столик стояло два кресла. В одном из них восседала древнего вида старушка. Лицо ее было все испещрено морщинами, а седые волосы стянуты в тугой пучок. Несмотря на то, что было только начало сентября, старушка была укутана в теплый кардиган. Завидев Рэя, она что-то негромко проквакала.

«Ну, привет, любовь всей моей жизни», — с сарказмом подумал Рэй.

— Добрый день, миссис Макгафски, — ответил Рэй на кваканье старушки.

В это время Питер уже успел сориентироваться и занял свободное место на диване. Рэю ничего не оставалось, как занять кресло напротив старушки.

«Но это еще успеется», — Рэй кинул все вещи, которые держал в руках, на кресло, а сам пошел в сторону кухни, где наверняка должна была находиться хозяйка квартиры.

— Рэй, Питер, вы будете чай или кофе? — снова раздался громкий и хорошо поставленный женский голос.

— Думаю, мы оба будем чай, — ответил Рэй, заходя на кухню.

Возле плиты сновала сухопарая женщина лет пятидесяти пяти. Обернувшись на голос гостя, она улыбнулась:

— А мы тут вас уже заждались.

— Кристин меня уже успела в этом упрекнуть, миссис Бэйкер, — Рэй подошел вплотную к женщине и чмокнул ее в щеку.

— Розалин. Сколько вас учить? — покачала головой она. — Это для своих студентов я «миссис» и «профессор». А для молодых и красивых мужчин я — Розалин.

Рэй, улыбнувшись, оперся спиной на один из столов. Среди всех обитателей дома он больше всего любил именно миссис Бэйкер. Внешне она чем-то напоминала ему актрису Джейми Ли Кертис, а характером — его любимую бабушку.

— Я к вам пришел с небольшой просьбой, — понизил голос Рэй.

— Говори, — орудовала чайником миссис Бэйкер.

— Есть две кандидатуры. Обе очень хороши. Мисс Адлер согласна на что угодно. Я — тоже. Умоляю вас, поддержите меня, чтоб можно было сбагрить эту квартиру… Я ловлю себя на том, что иногда боюсь покидать дом, так как уверен, что пока меня нет, что-то обязательно случится наверху, в четырнадцатой… И мне снова придется иметь дело со страховыми компаниями и решать проблемы, которые и даром мне не нужны. Я очень хочу, чтоб эту квартиру надо мной наконец продали.

— Ты же знаешь, что я ничего обещать не могу, — лукаво улыбнулась миссис Бэйкер. — Но я постараюсь переубедить Карэн, если только она одна будет против. Ведь ты же именно об этом меня просишь?

— Да, именно. Вы меня раскусили, — поднял руки кверху Рэй. — Но мне действительно нужна помощь.

— Договорились. А теперь возьми чашки и пошли, — миссис Бэйкер кивнула головой в сторону гостиной.

Подхватив чашки с чаем, Рэй последовал за хозяйкой дома.

— Рэй, а меня Джейк о тебе спрашивал, — отозвалась Кристин из центра дивана, когда Рэй вошел в гостиную. Прижавшись к мужу, она так же уничтожала печенье из корзинки на столе.

— Кто?

— Джейк. Мой коллега, — нисколько не оскорбившись забывчивостью Рэя, прострекотала Кристин. — Может, сходишь с ним на свидание?

«Ар-р-р-р, да сколько можно мне его сватать?» — Рэй прекрасно помнил, кто такой Джейк, но вот настойчивость, с которой впаривали этот неликвид, уже начинала раздражать. Кристин всегда и везде старалась переть напролом. И если что-то у неё не получалось, то она считала, что стоит только сильнее поднажать.

— Мне сейчас бы хотелось встречаться с девушками. Устал что-то я от парней, — выкрутился Рэй. Ненадолго, но это должно остудить пыл незваной свахи.

— М-м-м-м, — задумчиво промычала Кристин.

Рэй кинул взгляд на миссис Макгафски. Кристин, сама того не ведая, сейчас сильно усложнила ему задачу. Несмотря на то, что миссис Макгафски была человеком старой закалки, читай, расисткой, гомофобкой и далее по списку, с ней почти всегда можно было договориться, если не наступать на её любимые мозоли.

«И-и-и-и… Да. Парень из списка теперь точно пролетает, — Рэй посмотрел на плотно сжатые губы миссис Макгафски. — Эта старая коза уверена, что бисексуальность распространяется воздушно-капельным путем. Так что еще одну особь мужского пола она в наш дом не допустит…»

Миссис Бэйкер, передав чай Питеру, села возле своего спящего мужа на диван:

— Ну что? Будем начинать? — обратилась она к Рэю.

— Эм… Да. Максин сегодня не придет, но она сказала, что ее голос поддержит любое решение, — ответил Рэй, садясь в кресло. — Владельцы квартир номер четыре и номер восемь, как обычно, отсутствуют, поэтому начинаем. У нас на повестке только один вопрос: рассмотрение кандидата на покупку квартиры мисс Адлер.

— Только один? — удивилась Кристин. — А как же дискуссия по поводу того, в какой цвет красить металлическую ограду?

Поморщившись, Рэй взял в руки листки, которые принес с собой. Обсуждение цвета ограды еще в прошлый раз почти довело его до белого каления.

«Такое впечатление, что она специально хочет, чтобы у меня началась мигрень», — зло подумал Рэй.

— Мы же еще в прошлый раз вроде бы решили, что снова выбираем серебристую краску, — проскрежетала миссис Макгафски. — Твоя идея выкрасить её в золотистый цвет слишком пóшла, Кристин.

— Это было всего лишь предложение. К тому же, есть еще и желтый цвет…

— В общем, — прервал Рэй. — Вот резюме. Ознакомьтесь и давайте начнем обсуждение.

Рэй передал несколько копий через стол Питеру и одну своей соседке миссис Макгафски. Скрепя сердце, он отложил резюме второго кандидата в сторону. Кристин уже запорола возможность договориться с миссис Макгафски по его поводу.

— Хм… — снова подала голос миссис Макгафски, рассматривая лист А4 в своих руках. — Эта Мириам слишком часто меняла работу за последних пять лет. Мне она не кажется хорошей кандидатурой.

Потеряв всякий интерес, миссис Макгафски чуть наклонилась в кресле и швырнула листок на стол.

«Да ладно! Вот же заноза в одном месте, — расстроился Рэй. — Она сейчас и этот вариант запорет».

— Я так не думаю, — ринулся он в словесный бой. — Да, она, конечно, меняла несколько мест работы, но я не вижу в этом криминала. Она просто ищет себя. Сейчас вот она работает секретарем в юридической фирме. Поступила в колледж на юридический и хочет далее развиваться в этом направлении. А до этого она работала только на трех работах за последние пять лет…

— Ищет себя? — саркастично отозвалась миссис Макгафски. — Прямо как Максин? Будет еще одна вечная студентка, которая не может заплатить общие взносы? Этот дом и прилегающие территории и так требуют достаточно много средств. У нас и раньше пустовало две квартиры, а после того, как Агата перебралась во Флориду к своей дочери, теперь и все три. Если мы согласимся на эту кандидатку, то денег в общей кубышке у нас не прибавится. Я голосую против.

— Послушайте, — не сдавался Рэй. — Мисс Адлер не предлагала бы эту девушку, если бы не была уверена. Я думаю, что стоит соглашаться на Мириам.

Миссис Макгафски вновь плотно сжала губы. Она все еще ждала, что ее давняя подруга мисс Адлер вернется из Флориды обратно в Сан-Франциско, поэтому при рассмотрении любого кандидата она старалась найти хоть какой-то изъян, чтобы был повод отказать.

«Может, стоит нажать на миссис Макгафски? — раздумывал Рэй. — Они же вроде бы подруги… Да и мисс Адлер деньги за продажу квартиры не помешали бы… Что же такого сказать? «Карэн, не будь такой эгоистичной старой кошелкой и согласись на продажу?» О-о-о, да. После этого она сожрет меня с костями. А с другой стороны — терять мне нечего. Хотя… Может, миссис Бэйкер получится её уломать?»

— Рэй? — подал голос Питер с противоположной стороны. — Ты же вроде бы говорил, что у тебя два кандидата?

— Э-э-э, — растерялся Рэй. Раздавать листки со вторым кандидатом он не видел смысла. Миссис Макгафски точно за него не проголосует. — Эм, да, конечно…

Немного помявшись, Рэй все-таки передал копии второго резюме Питеру, а тот раздал троим своим соседям на диване, которые еще не спали.

— Миссис Макгафски, — продолжил Рэй, поворачиваясь в сторону соседнего кресла. — Мне кажется, стоит согласиться. К тому же, мисс Адлер тоже нужны деньги. Она уже год пытается продать квартиру. Может, не стоит дальше тянуть?

— Я помню, что пару месяцев тому назад её квартиру готова была купить молодая семья. Но ты тогда почему-то не согласился, — чопорно заметила миссис Макгафски. — Хотя все остальные были не против.

«Конечно, я не согласился! На черта бы мне сдались детские крики над головой? К тому же дети любят побегать, попрыгать и еще кучу других вещей, которые я буду слышать через перекрытия. Если бы эта семейка хотела купить восьмую или четвертую квартиру, я бы был обоими руками «за». Но чтоб они селились надо мной? Неа. Нет», — злился Рэй.

— Я не согласился потому, что они явно собирались заводить еще одного ребенка. А квартира номер четырнадцать — это обычная one bedroom. Они бы там на головах друг у друга жили, — объяснился Рэй.

Пока на стороне кресел бушевала ожесточенная борьба, в стороне сонного и вялого дивана тоже началось оживление. Кристин локтем стала пихать своего мужа и тыкать пальцем на что-то в одном из листков. Причитая «о боже, не могу поверить», она повернулся в сторону миссис Бэйкер и стала о чем-то с ней активно разговаривать.

Муж Кристин, Аарон, явно радостного настроения жены не разделял. Отложив очередное печенье обратно в корзинку, он, нахмурившись, вчитывался в резюме одного из кандидатов.

«Фак… Да пропади же ты пропадом, Карэн! — Рэй чувствовал, как его щеки начинали краснеть от напряжения. — Ладно, сменим тактику. Миссис Бэйкер обещала помочь, если будут согласны остальные».

— Питер, Кристин, Аарон, а вы что думаете? — Рэй переместил свое внимание с миссис Макгафски на диван.

— Да в принципе я на обоих согласен, — пожал плечами Питер.

«Отлично. Но Питер никогда не доставлял мне хлопот», — кивнул головой Рэй.

— А ты что думаешь о Мириам, Аарон?

— Голосую «за», — подал голос мужчина.

— Хорошо, — воспрянул Рэй. — Кристин?

— Эм… Я, пожалуй, соглашусь с миссис Макгафски, — кивнула Кристин в сторону кресел. — Тем более, что второй вариант гораздо лучше. У него достаточно финансов, чтоб платить взносы. Есть стабильная работа, ну, и все такое прочее…

Пальцы на руках Рэя похолодели от ужаса. Похоже, сегодня его ждет та ситуация, когда Кристин и миссис Макгафски будут придерживаться противоположного мнения.

«Но если с Карэн мне не совладать, то Кристин еще можно попытаться уломать», — Рэй с надеждой посмотрел на Аарона.

— Я не думаю, что у Мириам недостаточно денег. Как я уже говорил, мисс Адлер не предложила бы её на согласование…

Рэй снова бросил взгляд на Аарона, который с некоторым недовольством поглядывал на свою жену:

— Рэй, можешь не тратить свое время на её убеждения, — скривил губы Аарон. — Она согласится только на второй вариант, просто потому, что это Джеральд Буффэ.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — недоуменно спросил Рэй.

— Буффэ пишет эти кошмарные романы для скучающих домохозяек про вампиров, оборотней и остальную мистическую фигню, — устало ответил Аарон. — Ну там «Возвращение в подлунный лес», «Практическое ведовство для начинающих», «Кровь твоего сердца». В общем, обычные бульварные романчики…

— Ни черта подобного, — возмутилась Кристин и пнула мужа локтем в бок. — У него очень хорошие произведения. Они выигрывали кучи интернет-премий! И что ты имеешь в виду под «скучающими домохозяйками»? К твоему сведению…

Рей сжал переносицу пальцами. Зачем он вообще сюда пришел, он решительно не понимал. Возможно, ему все-таки стоило согласиться на покупку квартиры той семьей. Сейчас он определенно жалел, что пару месяцев тому назад не сказал «да».

«Это тупик. Я до конца своих дней буду вынужден переживать разговоры, подобные этому», — с каждой секундой Рэй раздражался все сильнее, пока наконец не взорвался.

— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем мы до сих пор придерживаемся этого дебильного правила по поводу согласования новых жильцов, — не выдержал Рэй. — Нам давно стоит отказаться от этого!

— Отказаться от традиции, которая вот уже почти сто пятьдесят лет царит в этом доме? — подала голос миссис Макгафски. — Когда ты покупал квартиру тут, никто не стоял с ножом у твоего горла и не заставлял подписывать контракт. Но ты согласился на условия. А контракт предписывает достаточно четкое правило: никто не может продать квартиру в этом доме без одобрения всех жильцов.

Рэй посмотрел на миссис Бэйкер. Печально улыбнувшись, та поправила трость своего мужа.

— Кристин, — сварливо продолжила миссис Макгафски. — Дай-ка мне листок с этим Буффэ. Рэй не потрудился мне дать все бумаги.

Рэй едва сдержался, чтоб не закатить глаза, пока Кристин передавала резюме.

«В общем-то, на этом можно и заканчивать», — подумал Рэй.

— Я за оба варианта, — подала наконец голос миссис Бэйкер. — А ты Аарон, что скажешь насчет этого писателя?

Аарон перевел взгляд на свою жену. Та, бросая выразительные знаки глазами, пыталась повлиять на решение своего мужа.

— Ничего против не имею, — вздохнул Аарон.

— Хорошо, — отозвалась миссис Бэйкер. — Карэн, ты что думаешь? У известного писателя не должно быть проблем с деньгами.

— Ох, не знаю, Розалин, — вздохнула миссис Макгафски. — Эти творческие личности такие нестабильные. Имеют пристрастия к выпивке, наркотикам и скандалам…

— Джеральд не наркоман, — возмутилась Кристин. — И он не попадал ни в один скандал!

— Почти не попадал, — тихо подал голос Аарон, но все его проигнорировали.

«Так-так, а это интересно, — подумал Рэй, рассматривая перепалку миссис Макгафски и Кристин. — Сейчас за этого писаку все, кроме Карэн. Даже Аарон согласился, хотя тоже любит придираться. Муж миссис Бэйкер все еще спит, но его голос можно считать «за». В их паре главенствует Розалин, и только она принимает все важные решения».

— Миссис Макгафски, — Рэй перебил рекламную кампанию, которую развернула Кристин. — Я не могу понять, чем вам не нравится Джеральд. Платить взносы он сможет. Как утверждает Кристин, он добропорядочный гражданин. Да и мисс Адлер он тоже понравился…

Рэй сделал театральную паузу и кинул взгляд на миссис Бэйкер.

— Да, Карэн. Стоит соглашаться, — подхватила мисс Бэйкер. — Твои страхи беспочвенны. Да и Агате бы деньги от продажи квартиры не помешали. Мне кажется, тебе стоит пойти навстречу своей подруге.

— Розалин, из этих двоих я скорее согласна на женщину, чем на мужчину, — едко проговорила миссис Макгафски и на секунду перевела взгляд на Рэя.

«И что это было?» — пришел в замешательство Рэй.

— Мне кажется, тебе стоит брать во внимание желание людей, которых это решение касается напрямую, — спокойно ответила мисс Бейкер и, также посмотрев на Рэя, перевела обратно взгляд на старушку в кресле.

Последняя фраза заставила миссис Макгафски замолчать на какое-то время. Видно, обдумывая ситуацию, она немного подвигала желваками, после чего сложила руки в замок на животе:

— Хорошо, Рэй, — перевела она свой взгляд на соседа. — Я согласна на этого писателя. Давай с ним поговорим.

Рэй готов был плясать от счастья. Да, её согласие еще не гарантировало то, что квартиру удастся продать, но все дело продвинулось гораздо дальше, чем за весь прошедший год.

— Отлично, — Рэй хлопнул ладонями по коленям и встал с кресла. — Тогда я позвоню мисс Адлер и поставлю её в известность по поводу нашего решения.

* * *

Из окна кухни миссис Бэйкер Рэй как коршун следил за обстановкой на улице. Если он пропустит этого Буффэ, то он себе никогда этого не простит.

Последние десять минут он провел как на иголках. Рэй успел позвонить мисс Адлер и рассказать о решении собрания, после чего владелица четырнадцатой квартиры перезвонила через пару минут и сказала, что покупатель готов с ними сейчас встретиться.

Если Рэю сильно повезет, то он в течение часа успеет сбагрить ненавистную квартиру сверху, пока миссис Макгафски еще не остыла.

«Как мисс Бэйкер удалось так быстро уболтать эту вредную старую каргу — та еще загадка. Но отгадка совершенно не важна, когда есть результат», — рассматривал Рэй прохожих.

— Ну что, доволен результатом? — спросила хозяйка квартиры.

— Очень! Спасибо, мисс Бэйкер, — обернулся Рэй на звук голоса. — Теперь осталось только проконтролировать, чтобы она не передумала после встречи с Джеральдом.

— О, об этом можешь не волноваться, — хохотнула мисс Бэйкер. — Карэн уже приняла решение. Так что очень скоро квартира сверху перестанет быть твоей проблемой.

Рэй улыбнулся так сильно, что, казалось, уголки губ дойдут до ушей. Мисс Бэйкер в это время открыла печку и вытащила противень с партией готовых печений.

— М-м-м, какой запах! — ввалилась Кристин на кухню. — Мне пора вас арестовать за то, что вы подмешиваете в свои шоколадные печеньки кокаин. Иных причин, почему они такие вкусные, я не вижу.

— Пф… Ты же понимаешь, что если меня посадят, то больше моих кулинарных изысков вам не видать? — перекидывала печенье с противня в плетеную корзинку миссис Бэйкер. — К тому же, не думаю, что тебе стоит злоупотреблять служебным положением.

— Да… Это было бы отстойно, — Кристин подплыла к Рэю. — Ну что? Он еще не пришел?

Рэй обернулся к окну и снова посмотрел на улицу.

— Да вроде бы нет.

— Я уже просто умираю от желания его увидеть и поговорить с ним! — Кристин заглянула через плечо Рэя на улицу.

— Я тебя прошу только об одном, — Рэй обернулся и грозно посмотрел на Кристин. — Веди себя спокойно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты его спугнула своим долбанутым фанатским поведением. Ты сможешь его доставать сколько угодно после того, как он подпишет все бумаги. А до этого времени — держи себя в руках, женщина.

— Тц, — цокнула языком та. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— За человека, который в свободное от работы время методично позорит свою должность?

— Мое свободное время — это мое время, — покачала головой Кристин. — Но я поняла тебя. По возможности постараюсь вести себя хорошо.

Развернувшись, она вышла из кухни.

Рэй повернулся к окну как раз в тот момент, когда к ограде дома подъехало такси. Остановившись перед воротами, машина какое-то время никуда не двигалась. Из открывшейся задней двери вылез рыжий мужчина мускулистого вида.

Захлопнув дверь, он осмотрелся по сторонам и подошел к воротам. Никого не обнаружив, мужчина достал мобильный телефон из своего кармана с явным намерением кому-то позвонить.

«Наверняка это он», — не теряя времени, Рэй отлип от окна и быстрым шагом направился к выходу из квартиры.

На лестнице дома он перешел на бег, а к металлическим воротам он практически прилетел.

— Алло, мисс Адлер? — раздался приятный голос рыжеволосого мужчины. — А я…

Не договорив фразы, он заметил, что к воротам подбежал Рэй.

— Привет! Вы — Буффэ? — поспешил открыть ворота Рэй.

— Да, — кивнул головой мужчина за оградой.

— Отлично! Пойдемте я вас проведу. Я — Рэй. Глава ассоциации владельцев этого дома.

Впустив на территорию, Рэй постарался повнимательнее рассмотреть гостя. Похоже, Кристин не зря так неадекватно себя вела.

Джерральд был довольно-таки красив. Рыжеволосый, зеленоглазый и мускулистый. А то, что у него не было видно веснушек на лице и были слегка кучерявые волосы, только добавляло дополнительные очки шарму.

— Я — Джерри. Можете меня так звать, мне не особо нравится моё полное имя, — Джеральд немного смущенно протянул свою руку для рукопожатия Рэю.

«Обаятельный мерзавец, — Рэй невольно улыбнулся, пожимая руку. — Похоже, мне крупно повезло! С такой мордашкой и внешностью миссис Макгафски точно не будет спорить и не посмеет сдать назад в своем решении».

— Приятно познакомиться. Пошли, я тебя проведу, — Рэй дернул головой в сторону дома.

Мужчины направились ко входу в дом.

— Эм… — Рэй зашел в дом. — На первом этаже у нас с первой по седьмую квартиры. На втором — с восьмой по четырнадцатую. Лестница тут…

Рей махнул рукой на лестницу на второй этаж и повел за собой Джеральда.

— Да, я помню, — отозвался Джеральд. — Риэлтор мне обзорно показывала на прошлой неделе. Скажи, а вы всегда так отбираете новых жильцов? Проводите собеседования и все такое прочее?

— Ага, — вздохнул Рэй. — Но тебе не стоит этого бояться. У нас тут все отличные люди. Правда, с миссис Макгафски советую тебе вести себя поспокойнее.

— Окей, — переступал через ступеньки Джеральд. — Приму к сведению.

Мужчины подошли к квартире 12/13.

— Мы обычно проводим собрания тут, у четы Бэйкеров, — открыл дверь в квартиру Рэй.

Проведя Джеральда в гостиную, Рэй постарался как можно скорее представить гостя жителям.

Похоже, миссис Макгафски, как и все, поддалась осязаемому обаянию рыжеволосого мужчины. Рэй впервые за три года увидел, что на её щеках может появиться румянец.

«С ума сойти, — восхитился Рэй. — Вот уж такого я точно не ожидал».

— Джерри, — проворковала Кристин, указывая на пустое пространство на диване между миссис Бэйкер и собой. — Садись вот сюда, тут есть свободное место.

Вжав собственного мужа как можно сильнее в быльце дивана, она постаралась освободить немного пространства.

Улыбнувшись, Буффэ сел на диван.

— Так, если у кого-то есть вопросы к Джеральду, то задаем, не стесняемся, — постарался перекричать разговоры на диване Рэй.

Миссис Бэйкер и Кристин усиленно обхаживали гостя. Хозяйка квартиры предлагала ему свои печенья, а сумасшедшая фанатка глазами просто поедала своего кумира.

Вздохнув, Рэй перевел взгляд на Питера:

— Питер, есть вопросы?

— Да не особо, — скучающе отозвался тот. Похоже, его больше заботили непройденные игры на компьютере, чем персона возможного нового жителя этого дома.

— Миссис Бэйкер? — Рэй проигнорировал спящего мистера Бэйкера, обратившись к хозяйке квартиры.

— Джерри, не желаешь кофе или чая? — поинтересовалась мисс Бэйкер. Похоже, она даже не услышала Рэя, полностью поддавшись очарованию гостя.

— Если не сложно, то я бы выпил чай, — ответил Джерральд.

Подорвавшись с дивана, миссис Бэйкер с невиданной для нее прытью пошла на кухню.

— Кристин? У тебя вопросы есть к гостю? — перешел к следующему жильцу Рэй.

— Да, есть, — с придыханием ответила Кристин. — Скажи, Джерри, а ты будешь писать продолжение «Прикладного ведовства для начинающих»? Ирма сможет найти рубиновое ожерелье узников? Я последние несколько месяцев просто умираю от любопытства!

«Ох, мать! Недолго ж ты продержалась», — Рэй был в шаге от того, чтоб ударить свое лицо раскрытой ладонью.

— Извини, не могу рассказать, — виновато улыбнулся Джеральд. — У меня контракт с издательством, по которому выдавать информацию в публичное пространство я могу строго дозированно.

Аарон кисло рассматривал свою жену, которая ловила каждое слово рыжеволосого мужчины.

— Ага, — ликовала Кристин. — Если ты так говоришь, значит, продолжение пишется! Я знала!

— Кристин, я просил вопросы не по этому поводу, — подал голос Рэй. — Аарон, вопросы?

Мужчина, плотно зажатый меж быльцем дивана и своей женой, отрицательно качнул головой.

— О-окей, — собрался со всеми силами Рэй. Осталась только старушка в кресле, и дело в шляпе. — Миссис Макгафски?

— Джеральд, ты гей? — без тени смущения поинтересовалась миссис Макгафский.

— Воу, эй! — возмутилась Кристин.

— Такие вопросы задавать недопустимо, — подал голос Питер. — Это вмешательство в частную жизнь.

«Да твою ж… Только этого мне не хватало, — расстроился Рэй. — Теперь надо извиняться перед гостем и читать нотации семидесятилетней женщине. Мне это надо? Ну не любит она геев, и что с того? Мы все должны забивать ей в зубы любовь ко всем подряд?»

Рэй придерживался простой философии и старался не заниматься моральным мозгоклюйством. К сожалению, современное общество слишком любило порицать любого, кто имеет отличное мнение от большинства. И единственное, за что Рэю было сейчас стыдно, так это за то, что он не чувствует стыда ни от заданного вопроса миссис Макгафски, ни от её поведения. Она взрослая женщина и может вести себя так, как пожелает. До тех пор, пока это никому не вредит. Физически не вредит.

— Тихо! — Рэй попытался перекрыть галдеж в комнате. — Джерри, извини. Можешь не отвечать на этот вопрос. Да он не особо и важен. Миссис Макгафски, у вас есть вопросы по сути?

— А я и задала по сути, — немного оскорбленно отозвалась старушка, поправляя свой кардиган.

Джеральд все это время просидел будто с приклеенной улыбкой. По нему было непонятно, или он такой дружелюбный, или ему был неприятен вопрос, но он старался этого не показывать.

— В общем, — проигнорировал ответ миссис Макгафски Рэй. — Джерри, у тебя вопросы к нам есть?

— Да вроде бы нет, — пожал плечами Джеральд. — Вы довольно-таки приятные люди. Я с радостью куплю квартиру тут. Так что… Моё мнение не изменилось.

«Он слепой или тупой? — удивился Рэй. — Миссис Макгафски ему мозги будет гарантировано полоскать. Плюс, рядом будет проживать фанатка. Ах, да, я забыл еще об одной мелочи. Еще есть муж фанатки, который… Который сейчас с плохо скрываемым недовольством смотрит на Джерри».

— Отлично, — хлопнул в ладоши Рэй. — Получается, ни у кого нет возражений?

— Возражений по поводу? — спросила миссис Бэйкер, входя в комнату с подносом в руках, на котором стояла чашка и пиала с конфетами.

— Что Джерри покупает квартиру тут, — ответил Рэй.

Миссис Бэйкер отрицательно качнула головой. Похоже, никто не возражал. Питер снова потерял ко всему интерес и поглядывал на часы, которые висели на стене. Мистер Бэйкер все так же спал, сидя на диване. Кристин с восторгом рассматривала гостя. Аарон, махнув на жену, снова увлекся поеданием выпечки на скорость.

Рэй перевел взгляд на миссис Макгафски:

— Миссис Макгафски? Возражения есть?

— Нет, Рэй. Похоже, ты и так все давно решил, — поднялась со своего кресла старушка. — А сейчас извините, по телевизору скоро начнется повтор «Детективного агентства «Лунный свет». Не хочу пропустить. Розалин, до свидания. Джеральд, добро пожаловать.

Не особо прощаясь со всеми остальными, миссис Макгафски неспешно пошла в сторону выхода из квартиры.

«Удалось…» — впервые за несколько часов Рэй наконец мог спокойно выдохнуть. Дело осталось за малым — подписать все необходимые бумаги.

* * *

Спустя несколько часов Кристин и миссис Бэйкер все еще не хотели отпускать Джерри по своим делам. Видно, сильно он им понравился.

Из всей компании остались только Рэй, чета Бэйкеров и чета Маргулисов. Питер ушел почти сразу, после того, как их собрание покинула миссис Макгафски. Рэй, учитывая свой статус, считал, что будет очень некрасиво, если он уйдет и не проводит гостя к выходу. Поэтому он все так же продолжал сидеть в кресле, с переменным успехом кивая всему тому бреду, что несла Кристин про творчество Джерри.

Похоже, опасения Рэя были беспочвенны и писатель просто-таки купался в лучах фанатской любви. Единственным недовольным человеком в комнате оставался Аарон. Почему он до сих пор не ушел, Рэй понять не мог. Ведь даже несмотря на то, что Кристин только не облизывала гостя, Джерри никак не флиртовал и вел себя достаточно достойно с чужой женой.

Мистер Бэйкер все так же продолжал спать, сидя на диване.

«Как ему это удается? — рассматривая деда, поражался Рэй. — Он вообще там еще живой?»

— Эм, миссис Бэйкер, — вклинился в разговор Рэй. — А с мистером Бэйкером все в порядке? Он так уже несколько часов просидел.

— О, все в порядке, дорогой, — оторвалась от разговора миссис Бэйкер. — Девид, как обычно, спутал свои лекарства и выпил снотворное. Не обращай внимания.

Джеральд в это время немного поёрзав на диване, бросил украдкой взгляд на часы:

— Я очень рад, что я буду жить в одном доме с такими приятными людьми, — улыбнулся он. — И я бы очень хотел остаться тут подольше, но к сожалению, меня ждут дела.

— О-о-о, — округлила в удивлении свой рот Кристин. — Конечно, у тебя наверняка много дел. Не будем тебя отвлекать, ведь у нас еще будет потом много времени для разговоров. А, знаю! Рэй, может, по случаю въезда нового жителя устроим барбекю? Как тебе такая идея?

— Замечательно, — выдавил улыбку на своем лице Рэй. Сейчас он был готов пообещать что угодно, лишь бы Джеральд не передумал насчет квартиры.

— Джерри, Кристин так хорошо маринует мясо, что просто умереть можно. Гарантирую, ты не пожалеешь, — подключилась к разговору миссис Бэйкер.

— Тогда отлично. Устроим на следующих выходных, — Кристин просто светилась от счастья. — Я думаю, к тому моменту вы уже закончите оформлять все бумажки.

— С нетерпением буду ждать, — улыбнулся Джерри, поднимаясь с дивана.

— Я проведу тебя, — встал с кресла Рэй.

Джеральд на прощание обнялся с Кристин и миссис Бэйкер. Помахав рукой Аарону, гость направился к выходу.

— Ну как тебе? Все хорошо? — спросил Рэй, когда оба мужчины по лестнице спускались на первый этаж.

— Да. Тут живут замечательные люди, — рассыпался в похвалах Джеральд.

— Тогда отлично. По поводу оформления документов обращайся к риелтору. Также, насколько я знаю, доверенность на продажу оформлена на миссис Бэйкер, так что у неё ты тоже узнаешь все нужные подробности.

Мужчины вышли на улицу из дома и медленной походкой пошли к металлическим воротам.

— Так что после того, как подпишешь дополнительный договор, ты станешь полноправным жителем этого дома.

— Дополнительный договор? — переспросил Джеральд.

— Да, — остановился у ворот Рэй. — Тебе же миссис Адлер рассказывала о нем?

— Ты имеешь в виду договор про обязательное согласование при продаже квартиры? — уточнил Джеральд.

— Ага, — кивнул Рэй. — Ну что ж, тогда до свидания… Если, конечно, у тебя не осталось вопросов.

— Нет, — печально улыбнулся Джеральд. — Вопросов не осталось. Я просто… Очень хочу переехать сюда… Это для меня возможность начать с чистого листа. Понимаешь?

«Странный выбор фраз», — удивился резкой смене темы Рэй.

Джеральд будто погрузился в себя, рассматривая большой двухэтажный дом с садом, окруженный металлической кованой оградой.

— Да, понимаю, — ответил Рэй. — Но, я уверен, ты будешь тут счастлив.

— Я тоже так думаю, — подмигнув, улыбнулся Джеральд. — До свидания, Рэй. Увидимся, когда я уже буду перевозить свои вещи.

Махнув рукой на прощание, он пошел по тротуару прочь от дома.

— До свидания, Джерри, — тихо вслед проговорил Рэй.

Закрыв ворота, он направился обратно в дом. Похоже, можно официально констатировать, что этот напряженный день наконец закончился.


	3. Глава 2. Временнáя линия "d": Рэй

7 сентября, суббота

Всю неделю Рэй провел в напряжении из-за нахлынувшей работы. Их контора разрабатывала новое банковское приложение, и заказчики насиловали мозги всей команде в режиме нон-стоп. Казалось, что эта неделя никогда не закончится, но вот наконец наступил вечер субботы.

Открыв дверь в свою квартиру, Рэй швырнул ключи на стол на кухне. Дополнительная работа по субботам его не особо радовала.

Стянув с себя надоевшие за весь день кроссовки, он наконец почувствовал себя человеком.

«О-о-о, да. Это круче самых лучших оргазмов», — застонал про себя он. Кое-как стянув с ног носки и скинув со спины рюкзак, Рэй закрыл дверь в квартиру.

Прошагав босыми ногами на кухню, он открыл дверцу холодильника.

«Ах, да, — подумал Рэй, созерцая пустоту холодильника. — Я ж ни черта не купил. Черт. Ну, тогда ударим по пицце».

Достав из кармана мобильный телефон, он быстро пощелкал в приложении любимого take-out ресторана и заказал еду на дом. Немного подумав, Рэй положил телефон на стол и направился в ванную.

Включив воду в раковине, он вымыл руки и ополоснул свое лицо. Потянувшись за полотенцем, тщательно вытер себя, после чего поднял голову к зеркалу.

В отражении зеркала промелькнула мужская фигура, общими чертами и внешностью очень похожая на его нового соседа Джеральда. Не в силах оторвать взгляд от отражения комнаты, Рэй так и застыл, прижав полотенце к лицу. На короткое мгновение в его глазах потемнело.

«У меня уже начались глюки от многочасовой работы перед компьютером?» — скинув оцепенение, задумался Рэй.

— Джерри? — кинув полотенце в корзину с бельем, он выключил воду в кране и прислушался к звукам в квартире.

В отражении зеркала все так же виднелись проем двери и почти вся кухня с частью зала. Никаких посторонних звуков и движений Рэй не наблюдал.

«Мне определенно стоит выспаться», — мужчина развернулся и вышел из ванной.

В зале и кухне никого не было.

Хмыкнув, Рэй пошел в спальню за домашними вещами.

«Хотя мне не только нужно выспаться за всю последнюю неделю. Черт бы побрал нашу тимлидшу, — поднял он футболку и шорты с кровати. — Немного секса без обязательств мне бы тоже не помешало».

Переодевшись, Рэй закинул вещи в шкаф и вернулся в комнату. Подойдя к ноутбуку, который лежал на диване, он открыл крышку и включил негромко музыку.

«Поскорее бы уже еда приехала», — расслабившись, он откинул голову на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза.

Рэй почти начал дремать, когда его носа достиг отвратительный запах. Амбре было очень слабое, но от него у него зачесалась переносица.

«Что это, блядь, за вонь?» — Рэй поднялся с дивана. Походя по комнате, он заметил, что наибольшая концентрация запаха идет со стороны кухни.

Быстро подойдя к одному из нижних шкафчиков, где хранился мусор, Рэй открыл дверцу.

«Нет, не отсюда», — он вытянул почти пустое помойное ведро на свет.

Покрутившись немного по кухне, он усиленно начал все обнюхивать. Похоже, вонь шла от холодильника.

Удивившись, Рэй открыл неплотно запертую дверцу и взглянул на полки.

«А это еще что такое?» — на полке лежала белая футболка, смятая в виде комка, вся пропитанная какой-то красной подсохшей жижей. — «Тут же буквально пару минут тому назад ничего не было!»

Пригнувшись, Рэй повнимательнее рассмотрел новый предмет в своем холодильнике.

Потянувшись рукой к одному из отделений в столе, он вытянул ящик и достал оттуда вилку.

Открыв настежь дверь холодильника, Рэй протянул руку и потыкал в футболку вилкой.

«Что-то твердое мешает», — вилка наткнулась на какой-то предмет, который был замотан в футболку.

Сдерживая рвоту, Рэй достал еще и нож и, орудуя обоими предметами, постарался, как мог, развернуть футболку.

Внутри окровавленной тряпки лежало чьё-то сердце.

«Ёб твою мать, — из рук Рэя нож и вилка вывалились на пол. Отойдя от холодильника, он уперся задницей в кромку стола. — Как это тут появилось?»

С жутким недоумением Рэй обернулся и, взяв со стола мобильный телефон и ключи, поспешил выйти из квартиры.

Не потрудившись надеть обувь, он босиком пробежал по коридору. Добравшись до квартиры 2/3, он застучал в дверь:

— Кристин! Кристин! Ты дома?

Дернув ручку двери, Рэй вспомнил, что у квартиры семьи Маргулисов есть звонок. Нажав на кнопку, он снова закричал:

— Кристин!

— Бог мой, да иду я! — раздался громкий раздраженный женский голос из-за двери.

Открыв дверь, Кристин уставилась на непрошеного вечернего гостя:

— Что там у тебя случилось, что ты выламываешь мне дверь?

— Ты при исполнении? — спросил Рэй.

— Всегда, — напряглась Кристин. Обернувшись, она подхватила кобуру с пистолетом, которая висела на вешалке у двери. — Веди.

Рэй быстрым шагом повел Кристин обратно в свою квартиру. Отворив незапертую дверь, он подвел свою соседку к холодильнику.

— Что у тебя тут случилось? — нетерпеливо спросила Кристин.

Рэй недоуменно уставился на пустые полки холодильника. Окровавленная футболка и сердце куда-то пропали.

— Эм… Ты ничего тут не видишь? — в смятении спросил Рэй, указывая на полки холодильника.

— Вижу, что у тебя тут шаром покати, — Кристин, поморщившись, указала пистолетом на холодильник. — Ты бы хоть иногда в супермаркет ходил, что ли и мыл его почаще…

«Ничего не понимаю, — Рэй присел на корточки. Вилка и нож всё так же валялись на полу, но никаких следов от кровавого куска мяса больше не осталось. — Будто и не было ничего».

— В общем, зачем ты меня сюда позвал? — скучающе поинтересовалась Кристин. — Если это ложный вызов, то знай, что у нас принято за такое штрафовать.

— Это был не ложный вызов, — Рэй недоуменно перевел взгляд на Кристин. — Это…

Беспомощно вздохнув, Рэй опустил руки. Он решительно ничего не понимал.

— Мда… Вот уж не думала, что ты заставишь меня пугать пистолетом свой пустой холодильник, — ехидно улыбалась Кристин. — Знаешь ли, от такого еда в нем не появится.

— Я не…

— Ага, такое я тоже слышала, — перебила Кристин. Положив руку Рэю на плечо, она вкрадчиво продолжила: — Так что тебя ожидает штраф. Пойдешь со мной завтра в спортзал. Тебе будет полезно, а мне — не скучно.

Издав какие-то нечленораздельные звуки, он растер кулаками собственные глаза и поднялся с корточек.

— В общем, я пошла, а ты отдохни, — подвела итог Кристин. — Слишком уж потрепанно ты выглядишь.

Не дождавшись ответа, Кристин покинула квартиру номер семь и закрыла за собой дверь.

«Ничего не понимаю. Кто-то забрал сердце, пока я бегал к квартире 12/13? — Рэй снова наклонился и внимательнее рассмотрел полки в холодильнике. — Но ведь с той чертовой футболки капала кровь… А сейчас тут никаких подтёков нет».

Подняв столовые приборы с пола, Рэй внимательнее пригляделся к ним. Ни на вилке, ни на ноже крови также не было.

«Значит… Привиделось? Но как же вонь, которая шла от холодильника? Мне кажется, я и сейчас чувствую слабые отголоски этого запаха, — недоуменно раздумывал Рэй, подняв нож и вилку с пола. — Безумие какое-то. Наверное, Кристин права и мне действительно стоит отдохнуть».

Размышления Рэя прервал резкий звонок домофона. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, он чуть не выронил столовые приборы.

«Так и заикой недолго стать», — Рэй швырнул вилку и нож на стол и подошел к домофону.

— Да? — нажал на кнопку ответа он.

— Доставка пиццы на дом!

— О-о-э… Отлично. Вы там постойте пока, а я сейчас подойду. У нас замок на воротах заклинивает.

Обув кроссовки на босую ногу, Рэй вышел из квартиры и пошел на улицу встречать курьера.

Солнце уже скрылось, и единственное, что освещало дорожку в саду, — несколько маленьких фонарей. Цикады затянули свою песню, почувствовав ночную прохладу, а город, наоборот, немного приутих, готовясь к ночи.

Подойдя к ограде, Рэй открыл ворота. На улице стоял парень, держащий упаковку пиццы.

— Я за заказом, — подал голос Рэй.

— Да, конечно. Вот, — передал коробку курьер, дежурно улыбаясь. — Все оплачено онлайн. Хорошего аппетита и приятного вам вечера.

«Приятного вечера. Это пожелание сейчас звучит как издевка», — перехватив коробку, Рэй кивнул в ответ.

Закрыв ворота, он быстро вернулся обратно в квартиру.

Положив упаковку с пиццей на стол, Рэй снова открыл дверцу холодильника. Внутри всё так же было пусто.

«И что это было? — он бесстрастно уставился на пустые полки. — Может, стоит зайти к соседу сверху? Хотя… А какой смысл и что я ему скажу? Мне померещилось, как ты шастаешь по моей квартире, а потом кто-то оставил чье-то сердце в моём холодильнике? Которое потом бесследно пропало, к тому же».

Захлопнув дверцу холодильника, Рэй подхватил пиццу и пошел к дивану. Кинув коробку на одну из подушек, он вывел ноутбук из спящего режима и открыл поисковую строку.

«Хм. «Человеческое сердце фото»? «Человеческое сердце размеры»? «Галлюцинации программистов после недели работы без отдыха»? «Сосед сверху оставляет сердце, закутанное в футболку, в твоем холодильнике»? — пальцы застыли над клавиатурой. — Да к черту все это. Будем реалистичны. «Смена дверных замков мастер».

Немного полазив по интернету, несмотря на ночь, Рэю удалось списаться с мастером, который завтра сменит замки. Если ему все это померещилось, то не имеет значения, сменит он замки или нет.

«А если нет, то это не будет лишним», — разумно рассудил Рэй.

Конечно, больше он склонялся к тому, что от усталости ему это все померещилось. Рэй был довольно-таки рациональным человеком и понимал, что если бы Джерри действительно был в его квартире, то он не смог бы так просто отсюда свалить.

«Тем более, что отражение в зеркале двигалось от входных дверей в глубину квартиры, — нахмурился Рэй. — А быстро убрать кровь из холодильника и свалить никто бы не смог. Как и бесшумно подкинуть сердце на полку».

Проведя большую часть ночи за серфингом интернета, Рэй не заметил, как уснул на диване. Нетронутая упаковка с пиццей все так же валялась рядом.

8 сентября, воскресенье

Настойчивый звонок в дверь разбудил Рэя. Выдохнув, он немного повернулся на диване, из-за чего ноутбук, который все это время был на его коленях, соскользнул и с грохотом упал на пол.

Человек, который находился за дверью, перестал звонить, после чего сразу стал стучать с утроенной силой.

— Я знаю что ты там! Открывай, — крикнула Кристин из-за дверей. — Тебе не отвертеться!

Покряхтев, Рэй встал с дивана.

— От чего не отвертеться? — спросил он, открывая входную дверь.

— От спортзала, конечно, — ухмыльнулась Кристин, у которой была закинута спортивная сумка через плечо. — Ты же не думал, что я забуду? Одевайся и пошли.

— Еще только утро, — подавляя зевок, зажмурился Рэй, пытаясь закрыть дверь. — Приходи днем.

— Уже день, — уперлась рукой в дверь Кристин. — Полдень. Поэтому одевайся, собирайся и пошли.

— А-р-р, — взвыл Рэй. — Я тебя ненавижу, и я только что проснулся.

— Ты меня обожаешь, и спать так много — вредно для здоровья, — парировала Кристин. — Давай, собирайся, да побыстрей.

Рэй подхватил рюкзак с вешалки, с которым обычно ходил в спортзал и в котором лежали все нужные вещи. Немного подумав, он вернулся к дивану. Открыв коробку с пиццей, он подхватил один кусочек.

— Все. Я готов, — жуя пиццу, сказал Рэй.

Окинув взглядом пиццу, Кристин покачала головой, но ничего не сказала.

* * *

— Кстати, ты не знаешь, где Максин? Я её уже неделю не видела, — задыхаясь, спросила Кристин, пока бежала на беговой дорожке.

— М-м-м, нет, — отрешенно отозвался Рэй, который неспешно дрыгал конечностями на орбитреке рядом. — Я всю эту неделю практически жил на работе. Без понятия, где она. Может, опять покатила в тур с какой-то панковской группой?

— Не знаю, но я волнуюсь. Я уже почти привыкла к тому, что днем она включает свою кошмарную музыку на всю катушку в квартире сверху. А последнюю неделю — тишина. Я сегодня днем к ней стучалась, как раз до того, как начала мариновать мясо. Хотела спросить, она всё еще вегетарианка или опять изменила свои убеждения и можно и на неё порцию делать.

— Мариновала мясо куда? — удивился Рэй.

— Барбекю. Сегодня вечером, в честь переезда Джерри, — сбросила скорость на тренажере Кристин.

— А-а-а, — вспомнил Рэй. — Ты все-таки не отказалась от этой идеи.

— Нет. Да и почему бы я должна была? — удивилась она.

— Привет! — раздался радостный оклик где-то сзади Рэя.

— О-о-о, привет, Джейк, — радостно защебетала Кристин. — Рэй, ты помнишь Джейка? Он мой коллега.

— Привет, Джейк, — Рэй повернулся к мужчине.

Джейк — холеный, спортивный мужчина неопределенного возраста — занял орбитрек рядом с Рэем.

— Приятно увидеть вас тут, ребята, — коллега Кристин улыбался, словно чеширский кот, и не сводил своего взгляда с Рэя.

Рэй неопределенно кивнул и спрыгнул с орбитрека:

— Я скоро вернусь.

— Рэй, ты куда? — удивилась Кристин.

Не обращая внимания на свою соседку из квартиры 2/3, Рэй быстрым шагом направился в мужской туалет. Открыв одну из кабинок, он заперся внутри и сел на закрытую крышку унитаза.

«Вот же хитрая коза, — восхитился Рэй. — Теперь понятно, почему она с таким упорством меня вытаскивала из квартиры. Опять сводничает».

Улыбаясь, Рэй обдумывал, как бы аккуратнее свалить из спортзала так, чтоб не обидеть Кристин. Он любил свою соседку, но Джейка не особо жаловал. Этот хлыщ был слишком самоуверенным, самовлюбленным и до неприличия холеным. Рэй был уверен, что Джейк тратил по несколько часов утром только на то, чтоб красиво уложить волосы гелем и подстричь свою бороду.

— Рэй, у тебя там все в порядке? — спросил Джейк, который, по-видимому, пошел за ним в мужскую уборную.

— Эм. Да, все окей, чувак. Тебе стоит отсюда уйти. Из-за несвежего фахитос на завтрак тут сейчас будет жарко, — Рэй выпалил первое, что ему пришло в голову.

— Оу, — немного растерялся Джейк. — Хорошо.

Рэй прислушался. Немного пошаркав ногами, Джейк вышел из туалета и захлопнул за собой дверь.

«Так, ладно. Я взрослый мужчина. И прятаться по туалетам точно не для меня», — недолго посидев, Рэй встал и вышел из кабинки.

Подойдя к выходу из уборной, он приоткрыл дверь и в щелку попытался найти глазами ряд, в котором Кристин должна была заниматься. Через пару секунд в щелке появилось женское лицо.

— Твою ж! — отпрянул Рэй от двери.

— Рэй, давай выходи оттуда, — немного обиженно отозвалась Кристин.

— Ты там одна? — спросил Рэй, не рискуя покидать уборную.

— Да.

— В общем, я пошел домой, — открыв дверь, бросил Рэй. — Я должен был прийти с тобой в спортзал. Я это сделал. А теперь я хочу пойти домой и дальше спать.

— Окей. Но я не могу понять, почему тебе не нравится Джейк.

— Кхм. Неважно, — не найдя нужного ответа, вздохнул Рэй. — Я пошел.

— Давай.

* * *

— Миссис Бэйкер, где вы такое убойное бухлишко берете? — спросил Рэй, попивая вино из бокала.

— Взятки студентов, — кокетливо улыбнулась миссис Бэйкер, присаживаясь на скамейку в беседке.

— Серьезно? — удивился Питер, который сидел напротив Рэя.

— Нет, конечно, — отмахнулась миссис Бэйкер. — Я шучу.

Рэй хлебнул еще вина из своего бокала. Похоже, идея Кристин была очень хороша. Барбекю определенно удалось: у них было вкусное мясо, закуски, вино и хорошая компания.

Питер развлекал всех жуткими историями со своей работы, пока Аарон занимался приготовлением мяса у мангала. Миссис Макгафски спускаться к ним в сад отказалась, что не могло не радовать Рэя. Кристен и Джерри же стояли недалеко от мангала и о чем-то увлеченно разговаривали.

«Скорее всего, о писанине Джерри, — догадывался Рэй. — А вот Аарон что-то не выглядит достаточно довольным».

— В общем, с вами хорошо тут, — встал Питер. — Но мне завтра рано на работу. Так что я спать.

— Ой, да забей на это, — возмутился Рэй. — Я только недавно к вам присоединился, а ты собрался уходить.

— Ничего не поделать, — расплылся в улыбке Питер. — Ты видишь, что на дворе уже ночь? А я ведь не молодой мальчик. Мне для того, чтоб прийти в себя от такого количества алкоголя, нужно хорошо отоспаться.

— Я, кстати, тоже с вами ненадолго задержусь, — отозвалась миссис Бэйкер. — Я не горю желанием завтра дышать перегаром на своих студентов.

— Вы меня расстраиваете, — покачал головой Рэй.

Питер, помахав рукой, отошел к компании, что стояла у мангала. Недолго поговорив с ними, он пошел по тропинке к дому.

«М-м-м, как же хорошо», — расслабился Рэй.

Легкий ветер трепал листья на деревьях, и цикады пели, словно в последний раз, ведь лето должно было скоро совсем кончиться.

Рэй поставил бокал на стол, который стоял посреди беседки. Рядом стоящая свеча в стеклянном держателе отбрасывала приятные блики на бутылку с вином, которая была рядом.

Потянувшись к бутылке, Рэй долил себе вина. Ему было определенно плевать, будет ли от него завтра разить алкоголем или нет. Он много работает и может позволить хоть иногда расслабиться.

— Так, это последняя партия, — Кристен поставила на стол тарелку с обжаренными овощами и мясом.

— У-у-у. Отлично, — Рэй потянулся к еде.

Джерри и Кристен заняли свободные места на лавке. Аарона с ними не было.

— А где Аарон? — спросил Рэй.

— У него голова разболелась от дыма мангала, — поспешно ответила Кристен. — Сказал, что хочет прилечь и отдохнуть.

— М-м-м, — с пониманием кивнул Рэй. Похоже, единственный человек, с которым он может поддержать беседу, остается миссис Бэйкер. Кристен и Джерри были слишком поглощены обсуждением перипетий любви между вампирами и зомби. — Итак, миссис Бэйкер, сейчас как раз отличное время, чтобы поговорить о чем-то заумном. Я достаточно пьян, а вы достаточно умны и эрудированны.

— Дорогуша, — хохотнула миссис Бэйкер. — Я настолько пьяна, что могу сейчас только обсуждать фильмы, в которых Лиам Нисон играет Лиама Нисона.

— Эх. Такое тоже сойдет. Беру, — махнул рукой Рэй.

Рэй провел почти час, разговаривая с миссис Бэйкер обо всем и ни о чем. Это было именно то, что так ему требовалось — разгрузка мозгов. После того, как его собеседница тоже ушла, в беседке, кроме Рэя, остались только Джеральд и Кристен, которые вели достаточно вялый разговор.

Поскольку еще одна бутылка вина оставалась на столе, Рэй решил остаться, пока полностью её не опустошит. Попивая алкоголь, он полностью отключился от разговора, который вели напротив.

— Нет, я не интересовалась. Спроси у Рэя. Он должен знать больше, — поднялась с лавки Кристен.

Рэй, услышав свое имя, встрепенулся и перевел взгляд на противоположную сторону стола.

— Ладно, ребята, я пошла спать. Время уже совсем детское, — попрощалась Кристен.

— Спокойной ночи, — пробулькал Рэй, отрываясь от бокала с вином.

— Так ты что-то знаешь, Рэй? — спросил Джеральд, который, по-видимому, никуда не собирался идти.

— По поводу? — недоуменно переспросил Рэй.

— По поводу «Пакта счастливых людей».

— Чего? — нахмурился Рэй. — Это ты о чём?

— Ну… — Джеральд покрутил в руках бокал вина. — Мне была интересна история того контракта, который вы тут заставляете подписывать при покупке квартиры. Вот я немного и покопался в этой истории.

— Мой бог, Джерри, это самый обычный договор. Ну, в смысле, он-то, конечно не обычный и никто такой не заключает, но… — Рэй пригубил еще вина. — Но за ним нет никакой интересной истории. Хотя, нет. Есть одна. Это история о том, как год назад я пытался уговорить жильцов отказаться от этого маразма.

— И какой результат этой истории? — усмехнулся Джеральд.

— Известно, какой, — покрутил свободной рукой в воздухе Рэй. — Нулевой. Миссис Макгафски и чета Бэйкеров напрочь отказались. Но если бы я даже смог их уломать, то оставались еще два других владельца квартир, которые давно тут не живут, а сдают другим.

— В этом доме кто-то арендует квартиры? — удивился Джеральд.

— Да не особо. Арендаторы тут задерживаются максимум на месяц. Почему-то квартиры в этом доме не пользуются особым успехом на рынке аренды.

— Правда? И куда эти люди деваются?

— Переезжают, — изумился вопросу Рэй. — Куда им еще деваться?

Джеральд задумчиво почесал висок.

— А откуда ты вообще взял это название «Пакт счастливых людей»? — спросил Рэй. — Я впервые такое слышу.

— Да… Я копался в записях по дому и вообще его истории в архивах. Оказалось, что этот договор заключили первые жильцы, которые и приложили руку к постройке. Вероятно, они хотели влиять на то, чтоб можно было выбирать, кому продавать квартиры, а кому нет.

— Глупость какая, — икнул Рэй. — Гораздо легче было бы оформить кооперативное владение для таких целей, а не кондоминиум.

— Ну-у-у, возможно, — покачал головой Джеральд. — Теперь уже не узнать, что ими двигало. Но определенный смысл в этом есть.

— Честно говоря, я не знаю, что ими двигало и почему они пошли именно этим путем. В прошлом году я даже по юристам ходил…

— И что они интересного рассказали? — перебил Джеральд.

— Да ничего особого. Только то, что договор расторгнуть без согласия остальных не получится. Как ты понимаешь, меня это сильно расстроило.

— Ха, — крякнул Джеральд. — Ты, наверное, очень хотел, чтобы продали четырнадцатую квартиру?

— Да! Она за последние полгода просто превратилась в занозу в моей заднице. То трубу в ванной наверху прорвет, то шкаф на кухне сорвется со стены так мощно, что у меня вещи в квартире падают.

Рэй поставил бокал на стол. Похоже, все вино, которое было, он выпил. Оставаться тут больше не имело смысла, тем более он был слишком пьян. Мало ли какие глупости он может выкинуть при этом рыжем Аполлоне.

— Я тоже пойду уже спать, — поднялся Рэй. — Грязной посудой займемся уже завтра.

— Окей. Я за тобой.

Выйдя из беседки, мужчины, пошатываясь, пошли к дому.

— А почему ты вдруг заинтересовался этой историей с договором? — спросил Рэй.

— Просто интересно стало.

— И из-за простого интереса ты решил поднять городские архивы?

— Поймал меня. Я собираю всякие необычные истории из жизни, чтоб потом их использовать в своих книгах, — признался Джерральд. — На одном вдохновении не проживешь, так что приходится искать материал для книг.

— Ну, тогда тебе стоит поговорить с миссис Макгафски. Она давно тут живет, может, знает какие-то подробности.

— Спасибо за наводку, — Джеральд хлопнул по плечу Рэя.

**Author's Note:**

> Заинтересовал рассказ? Жмите "Kudos". Добавляйте себе в закладки=)  
В этот раз вас ждет честная мистика;) Возможно, даже без обмана с моей стороны.


End file.
